


The Scars Left By Time

by Oknovak



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Gay, M/M, Rape, Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oknovak/pseuds/Oknovak
Summary: Ian survives a traumatic experience at Fairytale but can not handle it as well as he thought





	1. Chapter 1

The loud music drifted out of the club like a vibrating pulse. I could still feel it in my bones. The night was alive with possibility. I could see the lights getting darker but not completely. I wasn't on my feet. I was on a couch. I could barely see. That's when I felt someone carry me. Mickey was my first guess. He took me to a room in the club and lay me down. 

He sat down for a while and stared at my half-conscious body. I couldn't speak a word. If I tried, nobody would be able to understand me. He got closer and closer to me. He was touching my neck. His hand went down to my dance shorts and he slid it in to touch me. His hands were cold and different. This was not Mickey. They were thin and dry. I didn't want anything to go on, but I could barely get his attention. I could only groan a bit and hopefully use facial expressions to show my discomfort. I hoped that he would understand, I really did. I could barely move. I almost cannot even remember what happened to me. I last remember having a drink. 

He forcefully pulled down my golden shorts and ripped them in the process. I couldn't see, but I felt everything. It was a blur. He grasped my arms and pinned them down so I couldn't try to escape. Not that I was conscious enough to be fast. I clenched my fist and squirmed in the slightest. I could hear his belt unbuckling and his pants dropping. He put it in me. I wanted him to stop. I wanted it to be a bad dream. I wanted to be able to wake up next to Mickey and find out it didn't actually happen. I wanted to scream. I might have been the least bit conscious, I remember everything he did. I groaned in annoyance, displeasure, hurt. He didn't stop. 

I somehow managed to mutter "what are you doing". I knew exactly what he was doing. He was raping me and I could barely move. It seemed to last for hours. He grunted and thrusted with everything he had while I felt so disgusting. I felt like this was my fault. I shouldn't have come here. I have a boyfriend. He did not want me to, but we needed money. I felt a tear trickle down my pale skin. 

"Please.... stop" I slurred.

He clamped his hand over my mouth. But he had a cloth. I went completely unconscious as soon as I took that first breath. 

***

I finally woke up. It was 4am. I sat up and I had to process what I had just went through. I ran my fingers through my messy hair. I almost couldn't believe it. I didn't catch a glimpse of him- I couldn't. I covered my mouth and I couldn't help the tears that poured down my face. I knew Mickey would probably wonder where I was, so I quickly call an Uber, find some sheets to cover up, and find the nearest exit. 

As soon as it takes me to Mickeys house, I close the door behind me and felt my adrenaline going too fast. I'm shaking and crying. I slowly walk to Mickeys room and open the door slightly to see him sleeping. I walk in and I stare down at him.

"Mickey..." I said, voice breaking

He opens his eyes and sees me. Naked, shaking, scared, petrified. He quickly sits up concerned. 

"What the fuck happened?"

I burst into tears and sit next to him. He wraps his arms around me rubbing my back. I almost couldn't even explain what happened. I couldn't get the words out. I was almost choking on my own tears. 

"Are you okay? Where are your clothes? Did someone do this to you?" Mickey asked anxiously.

"I-I was raped..." 

I didn't hear Mickey say anything. There was about a minute of silence. I could tell he almost couldn't believe it. He was speechless. I mean who wouldn't be?

"Ian.... did you see his face?"

"No, no, I-I was barely conscious." I said still shaking.

Mickey sniffles and had a tear or two pour down his face. 

"I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have went out, I know y-you didn't want me to, I should've known better.."

Mickey grabbed me by my face, looked straight at my bloodshot eyes, and wiped away my tears.

"Ian, this is in no way your fault. This could have happened to anyone, don't you dare blame yourself, this was not because of you. You are not at fault for what happened... I wish I was there to prevent it from happening. I'm so sorry Ian.. this was only because rapists are rapists. I wish things had gone totally different. Please do not ever blame yourself for this. Ever.

"I love you, Mickey"

"I love you, Ian"

"Do you think you can sleep for a few hours? I can sing to you..." Mickey offered.

"Yes.. I would absolutely love that."

Mickey hands me a clean pair of boxers to sleep in. We both lay in bed and cover ourselves. I felt safe. 

"I could still feel his hands on me.."

"Shh.... it's okay.. it's just me." He says touching my face and holding my hand.   
He begins to sing the song we heard on our first date. A Thousand Years. It gave me comfort. I closed my eyes and let the sweet sound of his voice capture my attention. It soothed me. It calmed me. It gave me warmth. I was finally at home next to the love of my life. I would not choose to be anywhere else but here. I loved the way his hand caressed my face and how he ran his fingers through my hair. We both knew it made me fall asleep. 

As soon as he finished, he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Ian."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> months before...

Mickey and I had a couple of drinks this time. The bar wasn't far and we didn't have a problem walking home.   
We sang "Love is a Battlefield" in our worst singing voice on the way home with bruises and bloody faces. We held on to each other for support so we didn't fall on our faces.  
"You got fucking trashed off of one beer bitch!" Mickey said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I know, finally something good about this fucking disease.." I stopped realizing that Mick and I have never went out on a date. It upset me because with this illness in my head, I don't know when is the next time I'll be manic.

"Holy shit I just realized something.." I said to Mickey

"Was up?"

"We've never actually been on a real date."

"Bullshit."

"No no, I'm serious like a date where you sit down, you go to a nice restaurant, you put on a nice shirt, and you like eat with utensils" I explained to him

"You wanna do that?" Mickey questioned.

"Yeah why not?" I proceeded to ask

"What like a sizzlers?"

"Sure!" I said without hesitation.

"You mean now?"

"Now, before I sober up and get all fucking weird again, c'mon"

I put my arm around him to lead him in the house.

"Alright, can I borrow a fucking shirt then please?" Mickey said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah you can borrow a shirt."

"Good."

We continued to sing as horrible as we could. We were this comfortable with each other and didn't care who heard us. 

We walked in and immediately went to my room. We tried not to wake up Carl or Liam from our footsteps.   
Mickey went to the bathroom to wash off the blood on his face and make himself a bit more presentable. I went threw all my clothes and found a gray button down and a black one. I smiled to myself knowing that Mickey loved me just as much as I loved him. I walked to the bathroom to get his opinion on the shirts.

"Which one babe?"

He proceeded to turn around and look.

"Black one."

I nodded and went back in my room to try on the whole outfit. I got him some black slacks and belt.  
Mickey walked in with a wipe to clean my face.

"You look amazing" He said as he wiped off the blood on my face. 

"Thanks Mick.." I said feeling cheesy.

As soon as he was done, I gave mickey his clothes to try on.  
he took off his clothes right in front of me and I couldn't help but stare. His body was so perfect in my eyes.

Looking down, Mickey said, "I know you're staring Gallagher."

"Right, yeah" I said as I snapped out of it. 

As soon as Mickey was dressed he said "It didn't bother me" and grabbed my face to kiss me.

*****

With confidence, we walked in with fingers interlocked. We got stares, but I did not care as long as I was with the love of my life.  
We asked for a table for two and sat down immediately. I loved everything about tonight. The atmosphere, the restaurant itself, the way Mickey looked in that button down.. I felt my stomach get butterflies and my heart race. I was happy for once since this disease. I felt like from here on, my life will consist of good times with my boyfriend and that's it. 

I stared at him as he looked over the menu. His beautiful blue eyes that glowed in the light. His jet black hair that glistens. His beautiful lips... He was absolutely stunning.   
He looked up at me and smiled.

"Staring again?"

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too.."

I smiled when those four words escaped his mouth. I felt worth something.

I skimmed over the menu and decided on lobster. I looked over at Mickey in a way to see if he chose a dish already.

"What do you want Mick?"

"A steak so rare it'll scream when I bite it." Mickey said as he laughed. And I fucking loved that laugh. Everything he did made me smile.

 

After ordering our food, we heard the song "A Thousand Years" come on. It filled the air with romance and I could finally feel not so left out. As we waited for our food, I held Mickey's hand and told him how much I loved him. He had that smile on his face that I loved so damn much. I told him that I wanted to be with him forever. I told him how perfect he was. I told him how amazing it felt to be with him. He began to blush and look down. As I continued, I heard a sniffle.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. He looked up with a tear running down his face

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just never had anyone care about me the way you do. You make me feel safe."

I smiled at how proud I felt. This is the exact feeling I wanted him to have.

****

After getting back to Mickey's house, we both changed out of our clothes and into our boxers only. We lied down on the queen sized mattress and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
